


James Accidentally Finds Sirius and Remus Sleeping Together

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: One morning when Sirius is feeling particularly clingy and Remus can’t resist his boyfriend’s charm, the pair get a rude wake up call when James suddenly finds out his two best friends are dating.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	James Accidentally Finds Sirius and Remus Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“Remus.”

“Remus.”

“Remus!”

“What?” Remus mumbled, prying one eye open as he glanced over at Sirius, leaning out of his bed.

“Come over here,” Sirius begged, patting the pillow beside him. “James went to Quidditch practice already.”

Remus pursed his lips, the thought of slipping beside his secret boyfriend for even just an hour before breakfast tempting, if not for the cold air outside his cocoon of blankets. “Why don’t you come over here?”

“It’s cold,” Sirius complained, pulling the sheets up to his chin. “C’mon, we’ve only got an hour before he comes back.”

Sighing, Remus pushed himself out of bed, crossing his arms on his chest to retain what little warmth he could as he shuffled across the floor and nudged underneath Sirius’ covers. He found his place pressed up against Sirius’ body, the mattress already starting to learn the curves of his body, dipping under his hips and the bend of his shoulders.

“See?” Sirius murmured, his lips ghosting Remus’ mouth. “Isn’t this better than sleeping alone?”

“Your feet are freezing,” Remus replied flatly, frowning when Sirius brushed his icicle toes against his legs. “You should sleep with socks on.”

“I’m not a psychopath.”

“That’s debatable.”

Sirius huffed, his fingers absentmindedly tracing long lines down Remus’ arms, goosebumps appearing in his wake. “You know, if you take your clothes off, you’ll get warmer faster.”

Remus raised a single eyebrow. “Who told you that?”

“I read it in a book once,” Sirius shrugged, tugging at the sleeve of Remus’ beat up t-shirt. He actually quite liked the way the faded fabric clung to Remus’ body, the name of some obscure national park hardly visible now, but he liked the way Remus’ body looked without it better.

“You don’t read,” Remus laughed, but pulled his shirt off anyways. Any excuse he had to feel Sirius’ warm skin on his was well worth the effort.

“You’re very difficult at – what time is it?”

Remus peered through the dim light at the clock on the wall. “Five fifty-three.”

“You’re very difficult at five fifty-three in the morning.”

Remus clamped a hand over Sirius’ mouth. “And you’re very loud. I thought you wanted to sleep.”

Turning his head just right, Sirius pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Remus’ wrist, long eyelashes batting against his skin. “Can’t help it. You’re my favorite person to talk to.”

“You’re my favorite person to sleep next to, so let’s give that a try,” Remus said, wrapping the blankets tightly around them. Sirius quietly laughed, taking Remus into his arms and leaving him with a final kiss on the forehead before he let his eyes slip closed.

Some time later, the bedroom door quietly creaked open and a boy wearing a dirty Quidditch jersey tiptoed in, his hands clamped over his mouth to silence his breathing. Stealth was the name of the game as his eyes narrowed in on Sirius’ bed.

“Wake up sleepy head!” James screamed hardly a few inches away from Sirius’ face, throwing the curtains open with a quick flick of his wand. “Rise and shine–!”

James stopped short as his eyes fell on Sirius jolting awake, recoiling from the harsh morning light pouring through the windows and grumbling a string of curses, and then Remus, bolting upright from beside Sirius, bare chested and wide eyed.

“Oh shit!” James cried, jumping away, choked by laughter as he retreated towards his bed, holding onto one of the posts to keep from swaying on his feet. “You guys…I mean holy shit!”

It took Sirius a moment to fully open his eyes and realize why James’ jaw dragged on the ground, why the body next to him was no longer breathing, why everything had just changed forever in a matter of seconds.

“We can explain,” Sirius assured quickly, pushing away the blankets. He couldn’t help but notice James’ eyes flickering to see if he was clothed – he was – and then to the floor where Remus’ shirt lay. “It’s just, cold, you know, and Remus was cold too, so we just thought it would be easier if we doubled our blankets together.”

“Sirius–”

“And then it got too hot so Remus took his shirt off because he’s a werewolf you know, he’s hotter than us–I mean, like, his body temperature is higher than ours.”

“Sirius–”

“And we–”

“If you don’t breathe you’re going to die,” James said quickly, finally squeezing in more than a single word between Sirius’ panicked rambling.

Remus nudged his shoulder. “Breathe, Pads.”

Sirius swallowed hard, every muscle in his body pulled taut as he inhaled sharply, filling his lungs with as much air as he could, but it still didn’t feel like enough. “James, we’re not, I mean, I don’t…this isn’t how I was going to tell you.”

James shrugged. “If you want me to pretend I don’t know, then that’s what I’ll do. But just so you know, I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?” Remus asked, reaching down and grabbing his t-shirt. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because…it changes a lot of things,” Sirius stammered.

“Like what? We’re all still best friends, right? You guys have been eye fucking across me every day for the last five years, nothing’s changed,” James explained with a lopsided smile.

After a long moment where Remus’ cheeks were flushed too red to string together a coherent sentence and Sirius was too busy biting the inside of his cheek, James’ smile slowly slipped into a tight frown. “You guys didn’t think I’d throw you out or something did you? Did you think I’d hate you?”

Remus managed only a meager twitch of his lips. “I wanted to prepare for the worst, I guess. I didn’t want you to think we were keeping secrets from you, but…it’s scary, not knowing.”

“We didn’t want to lose you,” Sirius agreed.

James exhaled slowly, walking back over to Sirius’ bed and sitting on the edge. “The only way you two idiots are gonna lose me is if I walk into this room and find you doing anything other than sleeping together, understand? Besides that, nothing you guys do will ever make me love you any less.”

Sirius laughed, and a languid smile broke over Remus’ face as James reached over and ruffled their hair. “You’re stuck with me for the long haul, until we’re all old and gray and senile, walking around with canes and drinking prune juice all day.”

“Thanks, James,” Sirius said, his cheeks aching from grinning so wide.

“Yeah, thanks,” Remus added.

James dramatically sighed as he hoisted himself up from the bed. “I bet ten galleons it was gonna take at least until seventh year for you guys to figure it out.”

“Wait a second,” Remus said, his eyebrows knitting together, “who did you make a bet with?”

James grimaced, digging in his trunk and pulling out a small sack of change. He tossed it to Remus and made his way towards the bathroom with a towel slung over his shoulder. “When you see Lily on your prefect rounds later, give that to her, will you?”


End file.
